This invention relates to a cap with sunglasses and more particularly to a lens that is user slidable between a first storage position in a pocket in the cap crown and a second functional position adjacent the eyes of the wearer.
It is desirable, particularly when outdoors, to use a cap and sunglasses as a shield against the sun's rays. The sunglasses are preferably movable between nonfunctional and functional positions depending on the sun's presence and/or location. Various structures are known which clip sunglasses to a visor of a cap such that the sunglasses are user pivotable between a first nonfunctional position adjacent the bill of the cap and a second position normal thereto in front of the eyes of the wearer. Although assumably effective in operation, such devices can be cumbersome to use, relatively complex in construction, high in cost and when not in use are preferably separated from the cap itself.
In response thereto I provide a cap having a lens pocket attached to the crown area. Entrance to the pocket is presented by a slot adjacent the bill of the cap. A lens is inserted in the pocket and is user slidable between a first position at which the lens is maintained within the pocket and a second position at which the lens extends from the pocket at a position adjacent the eyes of the wearer. Upon user exertion of a downward force on the pocketed lens, the lens slides through the pocket and out the slot until tabs at the opposed lateral sides of the lens engage the lateral edges of the pocket. This engagement positions the lens in front of the eyes of the wearer. During nonuse the lens is user-slidable in an opposed direction into the pocket and held therein by the interface between the pocket and the lens.
It is therefor a general object of this invention to provide a cap having a lens movable between a first storage position and a second functional position.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device, as aforesaid, presenting a pocket therein for releasably holding the lens in a storage position.
A further object of this invention is to provide a device, as aforesaid, which maintains the lens in either a first nonfunctional position or a second functional position.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a device, as aforesaid, in which the lens is user slidable between said first and second positions when positioned on the head of a wearer.
A further particular object of this invention is to provide a device, as aforesaid, which allows for interchangeability of various lenses.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of this invention.